


Happy Birthday to Me

by Tommyboy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Blair's birthday.  It should be a happy occasion shouldn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday to Me

Happy birthday to me

 

Blair sat at his desk in his office finishing grading the weekly assignment that he had his 101 Anthro class. The oversize class met three times a week, the classic 10 AM class that met on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Looking at the calendar, he sighed once more. Today was supposed to be special, but alas, no one seemed to remember.

This year he had made it a point not to mention to anyone what today was. He wanted to see if anyone would remember. And at, looking at the clock, 1:15 in the afternoon, it seemed that so far, no one had remembered.

Continuing his grading, he had forty five minutes of office time left. After that he could go home or go to the PD to see if Jim needed a hand.

He had time to decide that.

** **  
Two thirty Blair walked into Major Crimes to see the principle members out of the office, including Jim.

Going to Rhonda's desk, he asked what was up.

"Major deal going down with Vice. They’re heading to the dock."

"What didn't he call?" Blair said in a bit of anger.

"Because he's back up with Taggart. They are manning the surveillance van, no action."

"Why? Usually they want him in the thick of it."

"These guys know Ellison, so he's going to be listening in and help directing the action. He left you a note on his desk."

Blair walked over to the desk to see a piece of paper folded with his name on the blank side.

"Go home and get settled in. I don't know what time I'll be in. Make dinner for your self and I'll call you later, Jim."

Blair wadded up the paper and threw it into the basket.

**  
Stopping off at the grocery store, Blair grabbed a few supplies and one luxury, a small cake. He set it on the table as he put the other groceries away and decided that a simple sandwich would be dinner.

Settling down at table, he started up the laptop and entered the grades from the homework he graded and reviewed what he had for them on Friday. He worked on a paper he had for his own class, Master class of place and people. Like he could teach the class himself, but he had to take the long version.

He cut himself a piece of cake and watched A&E Project Runway, wishing he could have that type of talent.

Still no call from Jim. He knew better than to call him. If anything happened someone would call him, he was sure of that.

Yawning, Blair decided to turn in.

Covering the cake back up, he left a note for Jim that he could have a piece to satisfy his sweet tooth.

Stashing his stuff in their proper places, Blair headed for the bathroom for a shower before going to bed.

** **  
Jim came home at one in the morning. After running the operation, and capturing the criminals, the time of booking, questioning and paperwork, it wasn't till midnight that Jim found him self leaving the PD.

He walked into find the kitchen light on for him. He put his bag of fast food on the table and saw the cake in its plastic container; with a note saying have a piece.

Jim took a moment to check on Blair, finding that he was sleeping in his room with a weird snore thing going on.

Walking around the kitchen, Jim noticed the machine light blinking. Turning down the volume so not to disturb Blair, he listened to the message that had been left at ten that night.

"Sorry to miss you Honey, I thought I could catch you. I'm sorry for calling so late in the day. I hope you had a good day. I have a gift going out to you. You'll probably see it sometime next week, if it made it out like they promised. Happy Birthday dear. I'll call you in a few days. "

Jim stood there a moment, thinking. Why hadn't Blair said anything? No one had said anything about it.

Sitting at the kitchen table, Jim pulled out his sandwich and looked at the cake. It was a simple cake with frosting, no decoration declaring a birthday.

He missed it. Jim shook his head; he missed his friend's birthday.

Looking up he looked to see if it was on the monthly calendar that held other information, like Suzie's birthday, Henri's birthday in two weeks. But it didn't say Blair's.

"Why Chief?" Jim asked out loud. That would be something he would have to go find out.


End file.
